The Serpents
by clace02
Summary: Clary lives in a world where her town is separated into two parts, the bad and the good, where her brother and sister still treat her like she is a child and she dont know why, where the Serpents, the biggest most feared mafia lives on the south side, the bad side, of her town. Her world is going to get a whole lot more dangerous when she goes to a club with her two bestfriends
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

Every since i could remember, the north side and the south side of our town called Idris, has been separate from one another

The North side is the perfect side, on this part of town, they only care about cheerleading, football, good grades, and no getting into trouble, I think i have only seen a cop once in my life, since they are mostly over on the south side, but even then, the cops dont mess with the people who live there.

Now the South side is the opposite from the North side, everyone tells me that they are gang bangers and that they dont care if you are even a baby, they will kill you if you get in their way. Especially the Serpents

The Serpents are the most dangerous mafia type thing in the country.

Thet are ruthless.

Anyway, my name is Clarissa, Clary for short, and my older brother's name is Jonathan, Jon, and my older sister is Maia, they are twins

Our parents are Valentine, and Jocelyn Morgenstern. If you asked me why they ever got married,i couldn't answer you, anyone with eyes can see how unhappy they are with each other, well if you ever see them together, my dad is always gone on business trips, while my mom is always at the news paper stand that she owns, she sometimes even sleeps there.

My brother and sister raised me.

they are 18 ,while i am 15, almost 16. Me and Maia are both on the cheer team, she is the captain, im a flyer. Jon is the captain of the football team

"Oh, come on Jon, why cant i go?" i asked my brother as i followed him into the kitchen where Maia is

"Because, you are underage, there is no way i want my baby sister going out in a outfit that shows to much, where guys will most likely try to-"

"Ugh!" i groaned, cutting him off, "Maia, will you please tell Jon that i have every right to go to Pandemonium like you two" i told my sister, she looked up from her breakfast and her and Jon seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"Clare, i am going to have to agree with Jon on this one" said Maia i glared and stormed off to the car grabbing my bag on the way, got in the back, and didn't say anything else on the ride to school, in fact it was silent

I hate when they treat me like some little baby that needs protecting. What i hate even more though is that i listen to them. Well sometimes, and today isnt one of them "sometimes" day.

When we got to school, i got out and slammed my door shut, i dont get it, why do they treat me like im 5 years old

i am going to that club, and they wont stop me. What's the worst that can happen anyways?

My bestfriends Simon and Aline were already at my locker so I stomped up to them "what's wrong?" Simon sighed

"My assholes of siblings, that's what" I told them as I got my history book out

"They forbid you to go tonight?" Asked Aline I nodded.

"But we are still going huh?" Said Simon, with a role of his eyes, I just smirked "Clary, I dont think we should go, I mean what if they find out"

"They wont find out Si" I told him with a role of my eyes and I shut my locker door as we started to walk to class

"They always find out" he said as I looped my arm through Alines. Unfortunately, he is right

We soon separated to get to class since we dont have the same class in the mornings.

I have U.S History first hour, kill me now

After school

School went by as always and now we are getting ready at Alines house. If this is going to work, then I cant have my siblings finding out

"The Serpents hang out at this club Clary" said Simin, he has been trying to talk us out of going, said something about not wanting to have to get in a fight if someone "disrespects" us, but really I just think that he is scared of my brother.

"Ok, so what" I told him. Everyone is scared of the Serpents, but I oddly wasn't, and I know why too.

One saved my life.

When I was 11, I was about to get kidnapped by the Red Hawks, a gang that is the enemy if the Serpents, I dont know why they wanted me, but all I knew was that they didn't get a chance to even touch me before 3 Serpents came out of no where and killed them

Saving my life in the process, I never got their names tho, or what they looked like, all I know was that one was a girl and the other 2 were boys.

I get this feeling that they wont hurt me, which is crazy.

Simon made this weird noise in the back of his throat and I didnt know why until I turned around and seen Aline, who was in her club outfit.

She wore tight leather black pants. black wedge heels, a gold glittery tank top with a leather jacket

"What do you guys think?" She asked and I smiled at her while Simon looked like a gaping fish

"You look amazing babes" I told her and she smirked before looking at Simon

"Ya, I can see that" she said while laughing, i laughed to

"Ya Haha, very funny, just go get ready" said Simon and we laughed again. I grabbed my outfit and walked into her bathroom

Simon isnt in love with Aline, or likes her in that way if you are thinking that. Aline is just a pretty girl, anyone would be stupid not to think that.

When I walked out the both got silent, I looked up at them and seen them bug eyed.

"Dose it not look right?" I asked, I just bought this outfit, I'm going to freak if it doesn't look right

i had on a silver copped tank top, that was an upside down V on my stomach, showing my belly botton ring, leather pants, like Alines, and black high heeled kneww high boots

"You look...damn Clary, if I was gay, I would hit that" said Aline and I laughed, rolling my eyes

Time to get this party started

What do u think about this first chapter? By the way I dont own the Serpents name, or the characters I wish tho. Love ya ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER** ** _TWO_**

 ** _Jons_** ** _pov_**

I knew that she wasnt going to listen to me, you can tell when Clary was determined to do what she wanted to do, she would have this certain look on her face, and she wanted to go to the club tonight.

"I dont know how you want to do this then J, if she is going to be there, we cant have her being in the crossfire if one of them finds out she is your sister. Again" said Jace. Jace is the soon to be leader of the Serpents, well he kinda is since he is taking care of everything now. We just didnt have a proper ceremony yet, well more like big ass party that will last weeks.

Me and Maia are part of the Serpents. Have been since we were little. We lived in the south side until Clary was about 3. Everyone loved us, especially little Clary who put a smile on everyones face, my mom was with the love of her life after our father left us, again. We had the best life

But one night Valentine, my dad, came back, and took us to the North side. saying how he was a changed man, so we all need to change also. He doesn't know that we are Serpents still, no on in the North side dose.

Clary doesn't remember any of it, and we want to tell her, but we all want to keep her safe. Jace has this thing for my sister, even when we were little, you could see it since he was always around her, protecting her. Everyone knew not to mess with her, it was a given what would happen if you did.

"We still do the deal tonight, but we stay out of sight of her and her friends" said Maia, who was cuddled up to her boyfriend, Jordan, who is also a Serpent

There has been serious rate of deaths to teens lately cause of this drug, and everyone thinks its the Serpents who is giving it out, but we found out who really is, a new gang who is trying to move up the ranks, when we find the person who we are going to 'Buy' the drug from, we are going to make him take us to his gang leader and make them stop selling.

I have to make sure that they dont find out about Clary though, she is very valuable to any of our enemies, since she can be used against us.

"I can stand guard by her, that way i can get to know her better also" Said Magnus, who was in the arms of Alec. Jace looked like he was thinking...

"Ok, the plan stays the same though" he demands, we all nodded.

Time to get this party started.

 ** _Clarys pov_**

It was loud and dark and it reaked of booze...i loved it! We have been here for about an hour, and i loved it, i have dance with multiple guys. hot guys, and of course i dance with Aline and Simon, i also drank alittle, but not that much.

Aline and Simon were dancing with each other now as i was at the bar, when a _very_ sparkly dude came and sat next to me

"Hey, im Magnus" he said and held out his hand, i hesitated "Dont worry Biscuit, im gay, and i dont bite...well unles you are my Alec, then..." he winked and i laughed as i shook his hand

"Nice to meet you Magnus, im Clary" he mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'Oh I know' but u must have misunderstood, plus it is really loud.

 ** _A few hours later_**

Me, Magnus, Simon, and Aline have been having fun all night, I am dancing right now with this really cute guy, when a guy came up to me and grabbed my arm, pushing the guy away, he started to pull me to the bathrooms as i struggled

"Hey let go!" I said trying to move his arm from my arm, it caught the attention of the others and Magnus was up and out of his chair in a second, running to us, but it was too late, he had pulled me into the bathroom and locked it, pushing me onto the floor, i yelped and crawled into a corner, i felt blood go into my eye

 _I've must have hit my head_

The guy got on his phone, not even sparing me a glance as he talked to someone in Spanish. Magnus was trying to break the door but it wasn't working, when it all of a sudden stopped, the banging on the door. The dude looked at me and smiled

"Hmmm, you look like your mother...nothing like Jonathan" i whimpered when he brought up my brother, i wanted my brother right avout now, i should have listened to him "You know for being his little sister and all, also Maias little sister, you would have thought you would be more protected". He started to walk closer to me and smirked as i pressed myself closer to the wall "this is going to be so much fu-" but he couldn't finish his sentence as the door was busted open, i screamed and put my head in my knees

 _There is more coming for me_

I heard alot of commotion, and groans of pain, when it went quite, all i could hear is the sound of the blood rushing in my ears. I didnt dear look up untilI felt a hand touch my arm and i jumped, but when i looked up, i seen my brother and sister, also 3 dudes and a girl, i dove into my brothers arms, shaking, not even caring about who the others are

He picked me up with his arms under my knees and i cried into his chest , he was saying something to one of them, but i wasn't paying attention.

I felt tired all of the sudden, and i knew i was safe in my brothers arms, so i fell asleep, but not before i looked into the eyes of one of the dudes who was looking at me intently

 _Golden_.

 **So what do you think, PLEASE REVIEW , love ya ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER** **THREE**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

 ** _An_ _hour before the attack_**

The guy wasn't hard to find, he had blue hair, and contacts in, makikg his eyes look like fire.

I looked over to were Clary was, she was at the bar, watching her friends dance together with a small smile on her face. I miss looking at that smile.

"Magnus, go introduce yourself" i ordered, still looking at Clary

"K boss" he said cheerfully, i rolled my eyes. I tore my eyes away from Clary when i seen Magnus introduce himself, we started to walk to the blue haired guy, he was where he said he was going to be, underneath the 3rd strobe light, in the far right hand corner, the right when you are standing in the entrance.

"Well hello, you guys must be- Serpents " he said grolwing at the end, and tried to make a run for it, but Jon grabbed him, he started to stuggle, but Jon is taller, and stronger then him.

"Well yes we are, what gave us away? The jacket, or the tattoo?" said Alec sarcastically, blue hair guy looked at Alec in disgust, before trying to spit in his face, key word trying. He dosent have very good aim

This made Alec mad, he bald up his fist and punched the guy, hard, most likely giving him a very good shinner.

"Now, we are going to do this the easy way, or the hard way, your choice" i said while he spit his blood out on the floor "Who is your boss?"

"Fuck you" was his immediate response, i nodded once at Jon, he nodded back and took out his knife, and put it to his neck, it was pretty easy to do that since he had stopped struggling.

"Now, this is what is going to happen, you are going to tell me what i want to know, cause in case you haven't noticed, you are in _my_ territory" i told him dangerously "Who is your boss?"

"...We only call him by his last name, Verlac. He knew that the drug was going to kill people, but he said that they deserve it, they want to take the drug, they should suffer"

"Suffer? No, theses kids aren't suffering, they are dying" said Izzy, finally speaking. The guys eyes snapped to her

"I didnt know that they were going to kill them"

"So why still sell them?" asked Maia, when he didn't answer, Jon pressed the Knife farther into his neck, cutting it slightly

"Answer her" he growled, the guy laughed

"She is your sister right? but not your little sister, whats her name...oh yes, little Clary" the dude started to laugh harder, Jon pushed him on the ground, and took out his gun, me _very_ close behind him doing the same. "You know she looked very sexy in her outfit, to bad im not the one boss wanted to...do the mission involving her, i would have killed to get that one, trust me" he said, before anyone had a chance to react, i shot him in the head, and took off running to where i last seen her, i knew the others where behind me.

We ran into Magnus before we got to the bar, "In the bathroom, guy, locked, cant get in" he said, and we ran to the bathrooms

 ** _Time Skip_**

I had the guy who tryed to _rape_ my Clary in the basement right now, and the body of the blue haired man, cleaned up. Jon and Maia are with Clary, but...i knew that once she gets better, she is going to ask alot of questions, and she is going to end up finding out _everything._

She is very smart...and persistent.

"Son, did you get any information?" asked my dad, i nodded my head

"They call him by his last name, Verlac, the guy seemed fine with telling us stuff when he just snapped, pushing our buttons, like he wanted to die, i think he was on the drug to, along with the other guy...he was a serpant, he knows better then to mess with her." i told him, he nodded. The guy that tried to rape Clary is...was a Serpant named Rick.

"So the drug works differently with adults, that doesn't make any since " he said, i nodded my head

"Its like it kills the kids but controls the adults, either that or it is a different drug, we are having Bruno run the blood of the blue haired guy now." He nodded, Bruno is one of the many inside serpants in the police force.

"Ok, good work son" That was when my mom walked into the office, where we were at, and smile at us

"Hey, hows Clary?" she asked sadly. When they lived here, Clary was...she was like the daughter my mom never had

"I dont know yet" she nodded

"Well let's hope she dosen't ask questions" said my dad and i just stared at him, he had a smirk on his face, already knowing how she is.

 ** _Clarys pov_**

I dont know why im acting like this...i wasn't raped, but it was close

I'm in the shower, trying to rub the dirt and nastyness from the bathroom off of me.

Thinking back to the...the people with my brother and sister had...serpent jackets on...they had serpent jackets on? my brother and sister?...wait...What?

Maia and Jon...are Serpents

No, the they would have told me if they were...right? But they had the jackets on.

I quickly got out of the shower and got dressed. I stormed down the stairs, and into the livingroom where they were

"Hey, are you feeling better?" aske Maia with a small smile.

"Are you guys Serpants?"

 **Well...what did you think, please review, love ya ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER** **FOUR**

 _ **Clarys**_ _ **pov**_

 _No, the they would have told me if they were...right? But they had the jackets on._

 _I quickly got out of the shower and got dressed. I stormed down the stairs, and into the livingroom where they were_

 _"Hey, are you feeling better?" aske Maia with a small smile._

 _"Are you guys Serpants?"_

Silence

Silence was apparently my answer, they both looked shocked, maybe cause i figured it out...but why lie? why?

I had this massive headache, but oddly enough their silence was making it worse. Jon slowly stood up and took a step to me, i took a step back, he looked hurt

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said

"Answer my question" my voice is shakey, but strong, they both looked at eachother and then at me, i already knew the answer the second i asked it, but i need them to tell the themselves.

They are murderers, they have no doubt killed people, since they are Serpents, i mean, i know that they have protected me, but the Serpents are killers, and my brother and sister is one of them.

I slowly backed up from them "Clary..." Maia started but she didnt finish, that was all i needed to really confirm it, i quickly turned around and ran into the hallway that leaded to the door

I ran out of the front door and onto the sidewalk, the whole time they were calling for me, but i didnt turn around, and i didnt stop running until i made it to Simons and sat on the porch since they weren't home yet

I am scared, hurt, confused...My brother and sister are Serpents... the most dangerous gang in the country, 2nd worst in the world.

Most of all, im pissed. Why in the hell didnt they tell me? Why be in the gang in the first place? Why...Why didnt they trust me enough...?

I jumped when i heard a car door slam, and smiled when i seen Simon and his family walk up, his parents said hi to me along with his sister, Becks, short for Rebecca, and they walked into their home while me and my best guy friend in the whole world stayed outside. he looked at me confused

"Whats wrong Clary? Why are you crying?" I ran my fingers over my cheeks, surprised to feel actual tears, i didnt known i was crying

"I..." I couldn't finish cause i started to sob. Simon looked freaked out, ge grabbed me and pulled me into a hug

"Whats wrong Clare Bear? Did someone hurt you?" Physically? No. Mentally? Yes. I couldn't tell him that though, he was anti Serpents and will call the police the second i told him...

"No...no im just...on my period" i finally said, and i didnt lie, i am on my period. He looks disgusted, but smiled anyways.

later that night when i was in Simons bed, and he was asleep next to me, i couldn't help but think why they would want to be Serpents, are they in some kind of trouble? dose my parents know? why was i out of the loop?...have they killed?

I love my brother and sister, they are like my parents, they raised me...so i know that they would never hurt me, thats why the Serpents protected me when i was in danger. But that dosen't change the fact that they never told me, they were keeping this big ass secret from me...and i dont even think that, that is all, i think there is more to this then what i know.

I should have them tell me what it is but...for the first time in my life, i am scared of them, and i dont think this is something i can easily forgive.

 **Sorry, this is more of a filler chapter then anything, im kinda stumped on this story for right now. Ok what did you guys think? please review and tell me what you readers think Clary should do, love ya ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER** **FIVE**

 _ **Clarys**_ _ **pov**_

Running

That's what i am doing right at this very moment

I'm not running for my life or anything, i'm just running, i have came to realize, that running, is a good way to clear your mind. When i run, it feels like i am flying, like no one can ever get me cause i am so high up in the sky

There is this path behind Simons house that is good for running, he is supposed to be running with me, but i guess he gave up.

I stopped at one point, where there was trees all around me, knowing that somewhere in these trees there is a treehouse that Jon had built for me in Simon when we were little cause we wanted to know what being in a tree house felt like, he had help of course, but he was determined to get it done for us.

When i finally spotted it, was when Simon came running up to me out of breath and very sweaty

"I...Th...Thought you...said...light...jog?" i laughed at him as he leaned up against a tree, trying to catch his breath

"I did. I knew if i told you it was something different, you would have come"

"We went...around the damn property...at least 7 times" he snapped, i just rolled my eyes at him and about to tell him to stop being a baby, when i heard it

My sisters voice

I haven't seen or talked to them in a couple days since i found out who they really were. I'm not really scared anymore...just maybe a bit confused. I want to talk to someone about what i should do, but i cant tell Simon, not yet at least, he would have them arrested, they are still my family, and i wouldn't do anything to hurt me, and i know that they wouldn't do anything to hurt me, but...i just dont know what to do

Hearing my sisters voice, calling out my name as i heard her walking, made up my mind for me, a little bit, but i guess thats all that i needed.

"Over here!" i said and Simon looked at me with a proud smile, l giggled at his lameness.

"Clary..." I looked over at my sister, and not going to lie...

"Damn M, you look like shit." She laughed a little, but i was being serious, she had bags under her eyes, they looked big and puffy, like she was crying. I started to walk to her "What happened?"

She just looked at me for a minute "Um...My boyfriend, he had gotten hurt, and he is in the hospital, Jon has gone ballistic since you left, and...well you left" I went up to her and hugged her, she seemed like she needed.

"What happened to Jordan?" I asked once i pulled away, I had met Jordan a couple of times, and i knew that he loves my sister very much, and i know that Maia feels the same

She started to cry again "He was shot, and they dont think he is going to make it" i hugged her again, even though i was shocked

 _He was shot...I...What?_

I couldn't form a sentence, but Simon sure knew how too

"Shot! What do you mean he got shot!?" he said

"Will you come home please, we really need you right now" she asked, i stared at her for a little bit

"...when we get home Maia, you and Jon have to tell me everything, and i mean everything, i cant take the lies anymore" She nodded her head before i can even finish

"We will tell you everything, i promise" I nodded my head

"And another thing" she looked at me with a knowing smile, then looked back at Simon, who was just standing there smiling...at a bird?

"Come on Si, you are coming with us" he looked at my sister and rolled his eyes

"Let me guess, I dont have a choice in the matter" he said, Maia shook her head no "Thought so"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER** **SIX**

 _ **Clarys**_ _ **pov**_

We didn't go back to my house, i wanted to see Jordan and see how he was doing.

I still cant believe he was shot...i guess it shouldn't be any shock, he is a serpent. When we got to the hospital, i noticed a lot of Harleys in the parking lot, wishing they were not here for Jordan, but nerves cause i knew that they were.

We walked into the hospital doors and i felt Maias hand go into mine. I look up to see her face and want to cry for my sister, her face is the true definition of heartbreak right now

 _If Jordan dies, i'll bring him back to life...than kill him myself for not being more careful and braking my sisters heart._

Walking into the room, i about walked right back out. There was 4 girls, not including us and 5 guys. Plus a Doctor...

I immediately went over to my brother who was talking to a blacked haired guy, i hugged him from behind, and buried my head in his back, knowing that everyone was watching, but i really just wanted to get away from the Doctors gaze, his was making me really uncomfortable for some reason

"Clary?" i looked at my brother as her turned around to face me. He seemed surprised, then happy, then...pissed? "Is there a reason why you are staring at my little sister like that" he growled out, i noticed a guy beside the guy Jon was talking to just then, he seemed familiar, but i think i would remember someone who was that god damn sexy.

He was literally a golden sex god

When he noticed me looking at him, he smirked and winked, making me role my eyes. Hes a fuck boy it seems...great

"N-no sir" the doctor said, bringing me out of my day dream. i sighed, this wasn't going to end well.

"Jon, its ok, can i just see Jordan without all of this dramaticness?" he looked at me and rolled his eyes as the doctor fled

"Thank god, that dude was giving me the creeps" i nodded my head at Simon

"Diddo" When i said that the golden fuck boy, yes i changed his name, growled a little, everyone looked murderous besides me and Simon

"Did i hear someone say that they came he to see me?" i finally looked at the bed a smiled a friendly smile and went over to a pale looking Jordan in a hospital gown, his tattoo covered arms made him look weird with the white gown on him

"Jordan, you couldn't dodge a bullet or what?" i teased lightly as i sat on the edge of the bed while Maia went on the other side a laid down next to him carefully, he laughed then grimaced as he held his hand lightly over his chest, i guess thats where he was shot at

"I wasn't quick enough speedy" i rolled my eyes but smiled at the nickname he had given me the first day we met, i had ran past him and my sister in her car on my way back home from my run, he had called my speedy ever since

When i looked up, i noticed everyone staring at me still and blushed

"Hi, my names Izzy" said a tall beautiful girl with her hand out, i shook it

"Hi, im Clary" she nodded her head with a smile, for some reason it was really awkward, but i dont know why

One thing i did know was that i have to get rid of Simon so that we can actually talk, and i can find out the truth.

I already know that this news will change my life forever, rather if its a good change or not is the real mystery.

 **So what did you think? please review, i love to read them. love ya :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER** **SEVEN**

 _ **Clarys**_ _ **pov**_

Simon and I was introduced to everyone in the room soon after i met Izzy. There was Cece and Stephan, which is Jaces parents, Jace is the golden sex god, even his name is fucking sexy, then there is Alec, Izzys brother, Magnus, the sparkly guy i met at the club, who is also dating Alec, Alec and Izzys parents, Maryse and Robert, and an older lady, she wouldnt tell us her name, just said to call her Nonna. Magnus had came in shortly after i had met everyone.

"So...let me get this straight, you was just walking down the street minding your own business and then bam, you was shot?" Asked Simon, with a roll of his eyes, not believing it.

"Really Jon...Why cant he know?" i said with a roll of my eyes, my brothers head snapped up from having a deep conversation with Jace and Alec

"Know what?"

"Because, having you know is already bad enough" said Alec with a role of his eyes, i dont think he likes me very much

"Oh, im sorry, i thought i asked Jon, my brother, instead of a boy barbie, guess i'm going delusional" i hissed at him, not paying any attention to my best friend

Stephan stepped in between our glaring contest.

"Ok, why dont you both calm down, we have all had a bad day. Jon, take your sister home, the rest of you, church in an half in an hour" he demanded, _he must be the MC leader._

Jon and everyone else nodded their heads, i looked at Simon who looked confused. _Me and you both buddy_

 _ **Jons pov**_

As soon as i got Clary home, me and Maia had to leave, when Clary found out that we were just dropping her off she got pissed but promised to still be there when we got back from church

"We have a knew shipment of guns and ammo coming tomorrow from Ireland, but with all these dead bodys showing up and everyone pointing their finger at us, we need to keep a low profile for this shipment." We all nodded our heads "Luke and Jon will do the shipment" he added. Luke is the clubs sergeant at arms, and i will be taking the title when Jace becomes Prez (President)

"What are we going to do about the dead bodies Prez, my son is being messed with at school cause of this shit" said Robert

"VP is on that case" he said looking at Jace, our VP (Vice President) "alright any more questions...no? ok, church dismissed" and with one slam of the gavel, we all got up and left

After this talk with Clary, moms going to be pissed, but fuck it, she needs to know the truth, hopefully when Clare finds out, mom will finally leave our so called father, everything might finally go back to normal, well as normal as being part of an MC gets

 **I know i know, it was a short chapter, im sorry. Im also sorry i havent updated in a while, i have been so busy with school and family stuff, anyways tho please review, love ya :)**


End file.
